Unresolved Emotions
by Lindseyiswicked
Summary: Angel confides his love for Cordelia to an unexpected Person. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unresolved emotions

Author: Shannon, Dakota

Rating: G-PG

Characters/Pairings: Angel/Cordy Buffy/Spike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant enemy characters. Please don't sue me!

Summary: Angel tries to explain to Buffy his feelings for Cordelia.

"WHAT" Buffy exploded. "Excuse me, did you just say that" she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I think I'm in love with Cordelia" Angel repeated quietly.

She couldn't process this. It just couldn't be true; her Angel had fallen in love with Cordelia Chase. True they had broken up four years ago, but that was a minor detail.

"This can't be happening, I mean Cordy?" Buffy said still a bit stunned. "But she's spoiled and mean!"

"She's changed," Angel replied.

"What do you mean she's changed?"

"The visions have changed her."

"What visions, I thought Doyle was the vision man."

Angel was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke, "It's complicated."

"But Cordy?" Buffy snarked.

"Yes, Cordelia," Angel stated confidently. "I think I realized something, I realized I love her."

"What?"

"So, you and Buffy huh?" Cordelia asked rhetorically.

"Well niblet, love is a complicated thing," Spike replied. "Goldilocks and me… We have an understanding."

"Which is…?" Cordelia replied blankly.

"Well, I don't exactly know, but it's a good one."

"I see," Cordelia said slowly.

"Next topic, what was the problem you wanted to talk about?" asked Spike.

"You see, um" she paused. "I kinda like Angel."

"You've gotta be bloody well kidding," Spike howled. "His hair grows straight up and he's bloody stupid."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Like your one to talk peroxide boy,"

Spike swept his hand through his hair," It's very popular in the Middle East. Back on topic bugger all you like the old sire eh?"

"Well maybe," Cordelia sighed.

"I see," Spike stopped. "So what's the problem?"

"It's complicated."

"Bugger, why is it complicated?" Spike asked heatedly.

"It just is," Cordelia huffed.

"Bloody females, never did understand 'em," Spike muttered.

"You see, I think I love him."

"What?"


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: Still not Joss, so I don't own a thing

Rating: G

Summary: Pure A/C Fluff

Authors note: I was going to have a third chapter but sadly this is it. What would be my third chapter is going to be a one shot.

Buffy looked up in surprise at Angel.

"You love her"

Angel nodded before bursting into a goofy smile. "I really do." He got up and walked to the door

"Where are you going?"

"To see my love" Angel replied, still grinning stupidly.

"I used to be that." Buffy muttered to herself.

Cordelia nodded "I really do love him."

Spike stared at her "I really don't understand you"

"Come on Spike, Buffy like that's not as weird"

"I'll have you know me and the slayer have a wonderful relationship"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "and you calling her the slayer really helps that along, what does she call you?"

Spike smiled, "quite a few things"

"That I don't want to hear"

"I bloody well hope not, hey where are you going"

"To see an Angel"

Spike sat back on the couch, "women"

Angel stood awkwardly at the Summer's doorway. He thought back to his first few meetings with Cordelia. She'd been a self absorbed kid back then. Meeting her in L.A had been similar; she'd grown a little though. When Doyle gave her the visions she was forced to grow up, to realize the pain in the world. He remembered when Wolfram and Harts demon had forced a slew of visions on her. At that time she'd been his hold in reality. As he was thinking about there future Cordelia walked out.

"How was you're talk with Spike?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Does that boy ever change?"

Angel looked at her, "No, I've been with him for how many years. He doesn't change"

"Good to know, so how was you're meeting with…Buffy?"

"Awkward, I came to a few realizations"

Cordelia looked away, "What were these realizations?"

"Just a few things about people"

Angel watched in shock as Cordelia moved over to him, planting a hard kiss on him. "Was that one of them?"

"You know I think it was"

Authors note 2: I know I didn't deal with the curse or anything. I was going to but when I did it got really full of angst and we don't want that. Also Angel's characterization isn't that great, I was having trouble with it.And I made Buffy a petulant brat. Can you people ever forgive me?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
